My Love For Heichou ( Levi x Character x Eren )
by XxStoryLoverxX
Summary: Yukite Haru Is a Newly Recruited Person that just joined the millitary ! With her Astonishing Skills and beauty , She gets placed into Levi's Special Operations Squad With Eren . Watch As Levi Starts to Understand more about people and Love and Eren starting to Fall inlove with Yukite . Soon Yukite Will Have to Choose weather She will Love Eren or Levi
1. Chapter 1

**OMFG** **I WROTE THE STORY BEFORE BUT IT DIDNT SAVE ! UGHHH NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN ! Fck this -.- Anyways , I Just LOVEEE Levi x Reader stories . But Im Making a Levi x Chacracter x Eren story** **xD Hope you enjoy ~**

_**Chapter 1 : "I Amazed Heichou !"**_

I walked Nervously to Commander Erwin's Office . Hanji Had told me that Commander Erwin Wanted to Talk to me about Something . I Gulped as soon as i got to his door . I Knocked three times and a voice answered . "Who is it ?" It Asked . "C-Cadet Haru Sir .." i Started to Stutter "H-Hanji Said you wanted to talk to me" "Come in" It replied . As Soonas i opened the door i saw Levi , Arms Crossed , leaning on the wall next to Commander Erwin's desk . "I've decided to Put you in The Special Operations Squad " Announced Commander Erwin . "Eh ?! B-But Why ?!" I Asked desperately . "Well I've been observing you and your skills and i thought we could put it to good use . " Said Commander Erwin . I Looked at Levi ad Sensed the Coldness in his Grey eyes . No Wonder Everyone was afraid of him . " Cadet Haru Yukite ? That Clumsy Weakling ? Only the best of the best can be able to join my Squad . Not a Clumsy Weakling ." Hissed Levi . In Anger , i walked up to him and realized something. Levi was Short and i always thought i was taller than him but turns out we were the same height . He was Just an inch taller than me . "H-Heichou ! I May Be Clumsy but Im not Weak ! I Could Kill two Titans at Once !" I Yelled . I Then Came to realization . What did i just Say ?! Levi Gave me an evil Smirk and dragged me outside .

Everyone came outside because Levi had ordered them to . "Defeat Both of them at once then " he Said with evil eyes . I gulped and looked at the two titans . They Werent ordinary titans . They were about 150 ft tall ! i was sure i wouldnt be able to defeat them . "What ? Too Scared ?" Levi said , trying to make me nervous . "If you can defeat two of them at once just like you said , You can Join . But if you cant , You're Done for ." An Evil Smirk Appeared on levi's Face and i started to shiver . Eren got hold of my arm . He Shook his head at me . i looked back at Levi who was already planning my punishment . "I Will do it " I Answered with Determination at Eren and shook him off . i took a deep breath and got my 3DMG Ready to use . I Started my Gas jumped .

I Flew to the other titan's Arm and tried to make my way up to it's Neck but it's other hand caught me . I Spung and used my 3DMG To slice his hand off . As i Spung in the air , The First titan had caught me so i stabbed his finger with one blad and used the other to slice it off . It was all going well until i slipped and fell on the grass . I looked at my gas and only half was left . i Had to use it wisely . I Jumped on the titan's back and ran to it's neck . I Took both my blades out and got ready to slice it . The Other titan grabbed me and started to squeez me . Everyone Gasped and Levi Let out a Humpf . Eren Screamed " Heichou ! She cant defeat Two titans at once !" Levi Stared at him and said " She said so herself she could , Its her problem now". "Im Doomed" i thought to myself . In A Second i was swallowed . Mikasa Started to rage and Eren was shocked . Commander Erwin was frozen and Levi Just Stood There . "I knew She couldnt do it " Levi Muttered as he walked away . The Other Followed . But Eren saw something . "WAIT! LOOK!" yelled Eren . Everybody turned and In a few moments , I sliced open the titan's Stomach and headed for it's eyes . i Stabbed both at once and quickly made my was to it's neck . "I WONT LOOSE !" i Screamed as i sliced it's neck . My Gas Tank was almost out so i had to use the last of it to defeat the other one . I Stabbed both of its eyes just like the other and in fast motion , sliced its neck . Both titan's Flung to the ground . My Gas Tank was Out And i was Covered with blood . My Vision Became unclear and All i could hear was my name .

When i woke up i was in my room . Mikasa was crying . "Mikasa ?" I Asked . Mikasa Looked up and Hugged me . "I Thought you were dead ! " Yelled Mikasa . i Smiled and Hugged her back . Eren came into the room and Also Hugged me. But even tighter than Mikasa Did . "I was So Worried about you ! do you know how much i want to beat that guy up for doing this to you ?!" I Chuckled and hugged him back . " I'll Go get you tea " Said Mikasa as she left the room . Me and Eren was Alone . "Never do that again " Said Eren . "Eren ?" I Asked . "Promise me You Wont ever do that again " said Eren . "I.. I Promise Eren" I replied unsure . I Heard Footsteps Walking away from my Door . I looked Over . "What is it Yukite ?" Eren Asked . "I thought i just heard someone at my door" I Replied . Eren Walked over and Looked but no one was there . "There's No one Here" Said Eren . " Oh .. It Must be my Imagination Then .." i Said Rubbing my head . "You know , Heichou was So amazed ! Everyone was !" Eren said with excitement . "Really ? Heichou was amazed ?" I Asked . "yeah he was ! You Shoud have Seen His Face !" Yelled Eren Laughing . I Amazed Heichou ? i Amazed heichou ! i cant believe it ! For the first time ever , Heichou was amazed !

_**~To Be Continued ..~**_

**So ... How was it ?! Please write a review So i can improve xD i know it Sucks but i really wanted to write it it hehe xD My First one was much better and longer but since it didnt save , i made this one shorter and less detailed . **


	2. Chapter 2 : Concerns

**Here's Chapter 2 ! Hope you Guys enjoy this one xD Levi x Character FOREVER ! This chapter might be kind of boring so if it is , just skip to chapter 3 . Lmfao xD**

_**Chapter 2 : Concerns **_

_**~Next Morning~**_

The Next Morning , I was recruited into the special Operation Squad . "Clean This Place up From top to bottom !" Ordered Levi . Levi's Voice has made my head ache and my arms are so sore from scrubbing the floors . I Stopped scrubbing to get a little rest and started to stretch ." Be Careful , heichou Doesnt like seeing people takes breaks on cleaning duty" said petra . "really ?! Ugh , why does he always order us to do work ? how does this even help us ? This is the reason why i never wanted to join his squad in the first place ! " I yelled . But just then Petra's Expression Changed into a horrified one . "Petra ? are you Okay ?" i Asked . But Petra gave no answer and pointed behind me . I Turned around Only to See Levi's Cold Raging And Feirce Eyes looking directly at me. "You , Come to my office NOW " Yelled Levi . "Y-Yes !" i Said Nervously.

As We walked to Levi's Office , There was awkward silence. I tightly Held onto The apron i was wearing , looked down to my feet and .. " H-heichou ! The weather sure is nice today Huh ?" I Said nervously trying to put on a bright smile over my fear . "H-Heichou ! I really Like bread , Do you like bread ?" I Asked again trying to break the awkwardness. Levi Just kept walking and didnt answer any questions i asked him . "H-Hecho-" Just then Levi had turned around and covered my mouth . " You Talk to damn Much Weakling. " Said Levi still Covering my mouth . Levi was so close to me that i started to get red . i Tried to struggle free but levi had pushed me to the wall . While Trying to struggle free i twisted my ankle and tried to to hide my pain .

We Started walking again and I kept Quiet This time . When we got to his office , He Handed me a stack of papers . "That is your punishment" Said Levi with an evil Smirk . "Eh ?! Punishment ? i Dont deserve this ! what i said earlier was true !" I Stood up and Started to walk towards him . Just then My Ankle Cracked and i fell into Levi's Arms . Tears Started to Fill in my eyes because of the pain . "Idiot" Replied Levi . Levi helped walked me to the Couch In his office and got a bucket of water . He took off my boots and started to wash my feet . "Levi ? Washing my feet ? I Always thought he was a clean freak who wouldnt get his hands dirty or anything" i thought . "Heichou.. You Dont have to-" "Shut up Weakling " Levi calmly said . I Shut my mouth took a good look at Levi . He was Actually Kind of cute and considerate . Even though he's mean all the time . Just The Levi Lifted his head and looked at me . "By the way , Stop calling me heichou when we're alone . Call me Levi " Said Levi . "Alright Hecho- I mean L-Levi" i said In embarassment .

Just Then Eren Barged into the room , "Heichou ! titans are attacking !" Eren Looked at Levi who was massaging my feet then to me then to Levi again . "Eren ! Its not like what you see !" i yelled . I Grabbed my boots while i had the time and quickly slipped them on. "We've got no time ! Enough with the chit chat and get ready to fight ! " Yelled Levi as he dragged me out of the room . Everybody was on the move to protect the people and the troops started to head out . i Grabbed my 3DMG And Took off the apron . i was Ready to Fight .


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories

**Chapter 2 was a bit boring i have to admit -.- I Didnt have anymore ideas left so i just wrote what ever came to my mind . But now my creativity is .. REFILLED ! HEHEHEHE... Anyways Back to the story ... Btw , For some of you guys who might not know , Oka san (O-ka-san) means "Mother / Mom" In Japanese and Otou san (O-thou-san) means "Father / Dad " In Japanese . **

**_Chapter 3:_****_Memories _**

I Followed the rest of the people in The squad and followed commander Erwin's Orders. "Everyone , Split into groups ! one group will distract the titans leading them away from the walls and the other will slice their necks ! I Will lead the main group and Corporal Will Lead the Others !" Ordered Commander Erwin . Everyone Split into groups . I Ran to the main group with Eren But Levi Held me Back , "Pesty Little brat ! Where do you think you're going ?! A Brat Like you Isnt capable enough to fight yet !" Yelled Captain Levi . "Heichou !" I Yelled . "Shut up and Listen to me !" Levi Yelled . He Dragged me into his group and ordered me to stay in front where i couldnt be touched by titans . " Who does he think he is ?! Bossing me around and such !" I Thought to myself .

We got on our horses and got into position. Just Then Commander Erwin had gave us a signal to start . Levi was ahead and lead us to where the titans were. "Thats No Fair ! I Want to be in Eren's Group ! i am capable enough to fight ! Doesnt he remember that time when i defeated two titans at once ?!" i Angerly thought to myself . 3 titans came from the left direction so we did a left turn leading them away from wall Maria . One titan got too close and knocked out the ones in the back . The Titan Got hold on Gunther and started headed for it's mouth . His 3DMG Was Busted so he couldnt use it . "Gunther !" i Yelled out . "We have to save the others !" I Yelled loudly to the rest . But they just kept moving . "They Died protecting Wall Maria and the people . But we Have to keep moving for wall maria's sake " Said Levi in a calm facial expression . Everyone was calm and kept their heads held high . I Dont get it . It Seems Like everyone has trust in one another . And No Matter what happens , They just have to keep going ... i Get it now . No Wonder Levi's squad was always so powerful . I Looked at Levi , His Hair flew Calmly in the air and his facial expression was calm . This was the first time i actually appreciated something About Levi .

My Head Held High and We Went straight forward . One by One Someone was getting knocked out . It Wasnt soon til Commander Erwin and the others Came to help . One by one , each Titan fell to the ground and Less people were getting knocked out . Just then My Horse Stumbled on a few bodies that were on the ground . I fell off my horse and my arm was injured . "Yukite !" Eren yelled as he Sliced a titan's Neck . I Tried to stand up but my ankle that was swollen from earlier got even worst . Just Then A 80 ft titan spotted me and headed for my direction. "I Died for The sake of the people .." I Thought . "I Died for wall maria .. I Died for the group .." I Was ready to be chomped by a titan and closed my eyes . Suddenly the titan in front of me fell to the ground . i opened my eyes and to my surprise , it was Levi . "Stupid Brat" He Said Looking at me . Eren Quickly Flew to my rescue and carried me Bridal style . We then flew into the air using Eren's 3DMG Gas . I Glanced down to the group and noticed that Eld has taken place of Levi while Levi came to save me . I Looked for Levi and Noticed that he was fighting three titans at once . Just then a fourth came behind Levi's back while he was off guard . I Had to do something . I gathered all my breath and Yelled as loud as i could , "HEICHOUUUU !" Levi turned and noticed a fourth was behind him . He Spun and Sliced third and fourth's neck at once . "He did it" i thought happily to myself .

We Then Landed on Wall Maria and Eren put me down . "Thank you Eren" I said Looking at him with gentle eyes . Eren's face turned red and he looked away . My Head became dizzy and My Vision started to get dark . "Yukite ? Yukite ! are you okay ? Yukite !" Eren Yelled as his voice started to gradually fade away . When i opened my eyes , I was a little girl again. "Where am i ? " i Asked myself . Just then I Saw Mom and dad . "C'mon Honey lets go on a picnic " My mom said Cheerfully . "Oka san ? Otou san?" I Asked with a big surprise . Suddenly A Huge Colossal Titan Appeared and Grabbed my dad . "Otou san !" i yelled . Just then i froze . This is just a repeat of what happened 10 years ago . I was On a Picnic with my family until a Huge Colossal Titan grabbed my dad .. Thats Right .. ITS JUST A REPEAT ! The Colossal titan grabbed my mom as she spoke the words , "Run Yukite ! RUN !" "Oka san ! Otou san !" I Yelled even louder . I took a step closer but a force field pushed me away . I Couldnt get through ! I Pounded on the force field and started to cry . "OKA SAN ! OTOU SAN !" I Screamed . I Opened my eyes and i was back In My room . I was Hugging Someone . I Looked up to see who it was . It was captain levi . "H-Heichou ?!" I Yelled and scooted back . Levi Sighed and hissed. "Little brat . You Hugged me so tight i almost died , And didnt i tell you to call me Levi when we're alone ?" "Oh , R-Right . L-Levi " I Said looking down . Just then Levi Pushed me towards him and started hugging me . "Cry ." He Said . " I know How much you want to cry right now . Just Do it . As Loud as you can " Insisted Levi . Tears started to fill my eyes and i started to sob . I Hugged Levi Tightly and sobbed as loud as i could . Levi patted me gently on the head .


	4. Chapter 4 : Memories of Marissa

**OMFGGG So How was That Last Chapter ? x3 There was ALOOOTTT Of action in there and a bit of romance But i Promise You , This chapter is gonna Have Much more romance HeHeHe C:**

**_Chapter 4 : Memories of Marissa  
_**

I Sobbed Nonstop And Held Levi Tightly in my arms . It Didnt come to me why he was here but all i did was hug him as tight as i could . After i was done sobbing , Levi handed me a hankercheif to wipe my tears . "Hech.. I Mean .. Levi .." i Said Silently . "Why are you here ?" I Asked . Levi stood up , Cleared his throat and started speaking , "Well .. Uh , Ahem . i Just wanted to check on if a Clumsy brat was okay after carelessly falling off a horse, injuring her arm AND Making me SAVE her Stupid Life " Hissed Levi . "Well excuse Me ! I Didnt ask for you to save MY LIFE . AFTER ALL IT IS "MY LIFE" " I hissed back . "And i also Wanted to thank that Clumsy Brat for alerting me about that fourth titan behind me . Even If she didnt shout at me , I Could've known by myself " Said Levi facing his back at me . Was Levi Thanking me ? He WAS ! My Face became Red and i looked the other direction . "Anyway , I Will take my leave . Stupid Brat " Said Levi . I Stood up and Grabbed His Arm . He Looked at me with his Cold eyes . I Immediately Let go of his arm and bowed down to him . "U-Um .. Thank You Hech- I mean L-Levi .. For Comforting me back there " I Said Blushing . Thankfully i was bowing down to him so he didnt see me blush . All he did was Pat my head and Leave . I Quickly Stood back up and looked out the door . I Looked at Levi walking away from my door and held onto his Hankercheif . My Heart started beating faster and i started to get hot .

"Yo ! Yukite !" Yelled Hanji From across the Hall . "How are ya feelin ? Wanna Help me with Titan dissecting Later on ? We caught two new titans to replace the ones before !" Said Hanji Cheerfully . "Uh ... No Thanks ! Right now i need some rest . " i Said trying to avoid the topic . "Hey .. Earlier i saw Corporal come out of your room .. Is there something going on between you two behind our backs ?" said Hanji with an Evil Smirk . "W-what ? N-No ! There isnt ! He just came to check if i was fine ! thats all ! " i exclaimed . "I Guess you're right . There's No way Corporal could ever gain Human feelings Again after what happened to him and Marissa " Hanji said With a Sigh . "Who's Marissa ?" I Asked . Hanji Looked around very carefully and dragged me inside my room . "Marissa was Corporal's First Love !" Exclaimed Hanji . I gasped and covered my mouth from the words i just heard . " It All started , When She first joined The Special Operations Squad . She was really Beautiful and Had long Golden Hair . Corporal couldnt help it but fall in love with her . But When Corporal found out Commander Erwin had went to her first , Corporal started to rage and shut everyone out . He became Cold and Feirce . Mean and Rude . Even to his Love Marissa . " Hanji stopped and Did an act on how Levi felt at that time . I felt bad for Levi and tears started to fill my eyes . "Then One day , we were on a mission to fight titans . Marissa Was Sick during that time but insisted to fight . I Couldnt stop her because she begged me . when she went out to fight , She got swallowed by a titan . " A Sad Expression appeared on Hanji's Face and it was full of guilt . "If only i had stopped her that day , She wouldnt have been swallowed" Cried Hanji . Hanji Started to cry so i hugged her tightly . I never knew Corporal Levi used to have human feelings . I Never knew he hurted this much ..

A Few moments Later , Hanji Left . Mikasa and the others entered the room full of flowers and food . We had a celebration that day but The Story was still bothering me . "Yukite , I Have something to tell you . " Eren calmly said . I Turned and looked at eren . Eren's face got red and turned away . "N-Never mind i'll tell you tomorrow i promise" Said Eren again . I Laughed and smiled at Eren Brightly . Eren Smiled back and patted my head . "You're so Cute Yukite " Said Eren . My Face turned bright red at what he said . "T-Thank You " i said While blushing .

_**~The Next day~**_

The next day , Everyone was helping repair wall Maria . I Tried helping , But The story of Marissa Remained in my head . I Still had lots of questions to ask about it . "Oi ! Clumsy Brat !" Yelled Levi . I Broke out of my day dream and looked up . "Stop day dreaming and help us repair the wall Brat . " Yelled Levi with a dissapointed Look . I Walked over to Petra and Helped Her with her Job . "You know , Heichou Seems To Have gotten Nicer These days ever since you joined" Claimed Petra . "Really ? wasnt he always like this ?" I Asked . "Well No . He would Usually yell at us at every mistake we do and punish us . But ever since you joined , He Hasnt said a word " said petra with her thinking pose . I Started to get curious on what Heichou's Attitude was before Marissa Left . The questions about Marissa just kept echoing in my head . I Couldnt hold it in any longer . "can you tell me about marissa ?" i Asked desperately. Petra froze and Looked around for corporal Levi . We Kneeled down to the ground and spoke as soft as we could "Shh .. We Must not talk about this near heichou . If he Even hears her name he'll-" Just then a shadow came over us . "What the hell are you two doing " Levi said expressionless . Me and Petra Jumped from his sudden voice and tried to make an excuse . "Um we were .." I Said Shaking like crazy . Just Then Eren came over . "Yukite , Lets Go " Eren said Reaching a Hand out to me . Suddenly A Hand Grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up . I Looked over my shoulder . It was Heichou . "This clumsy brat is Still Doing her Duty And you should to Eren Yeager " Levi Looked At Eren right in the eyes. Eren looked directly at Levi . I Sensed that the atmosphere had changed from a nice and peaceful one to a dark and cold atmosphere . "I'll get you later then , Yukite " Eren said Smiling . Eren Left and Heichou let go of my arm . "Heichou !" I Yelled . Levi gave me a cold shoulder and left without saying anything .


	5. Chapter 5: Confession and Jealousy

**Omgg Last Chapter was Intense ! We Also Learned a Shocking Secret About Heichou ! How will Things End up ? What is Eren trying to say to Yukite ? OMGGG Read on to find out !**

_**Chapter 5 : Confession And Jealousy **_

Later That Day , Everyone Had finished Repairing wall maria and Headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch . i Sat Next to Mikasa , Eren , and Armin . I Took a glance at Levi who was leaned against the wall and arms crossed . we made eye contact but i broke it and looked the other way . Armin Handed me a chicken drumstick and i took a bite . That Night almost everyone got drunk . " Yukiteeee !" Yelled Hanji from across the table . "Take a sip ! It Tastes really good !" Yelled Hanji as she danced across the table . " N-No Thanks Hanji " I Replied . "Right .. You're only 18 right ? But Just a Sip Isnt Bad !" Yelled Hanji . but this Time she handed me a drink . Levi Looked at Me and Raised an eyebrow . Im Guessing he doesnt like to drink because he wasnt drunk and was only drinking Tea . Eren was talking to Jean And Mikasa was Talking to Armin . I Looked at the bottle that Hani gave me and looked at it . "It wouldnt hurt to give it a try .. " i Thought . I Raised the bottle but A Hand Stopped me . "Clumsy Brat , You're under aged . You cant drink . What are you ? Stupid ?" said Levi giving me a mean look . I Let out a Humpf And Eren Walked over to me . "Yukite , Follow me " Said Eren . Eren Grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hall . I Glanced at Levi Who Looked at us with a weird face . "What is it Eren ? " i Asked . Eren held both of my hands and the next words he said made me froze . "I Like you Yukite" He said With a determined face. I was Shocked and My heart started to beat faster and faster . "I Dont know if you feel the same way but i will give you time to think . Will you give your heart to me ?" Asked Eren as He Kissed My Hand . I Started to Blush and I Couldnt say anything . "Eren .." I Said Shyly . Eren Got Closer to me and Leaned in . Eren cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me . That Night everything was a blur .

The Next day Heichou Woke everyone in his squad early in the morning and forced us to clean the stables . " You call This Cleaning ? You Forgot that speck of dust . " he yelled as he Slapped someone in our squad . Levi seemed to have gotten meaner than before . Just Then Levi Walked over to me . "Oi !Why arent you doing you job , you clumsy brat . A Clumsy Weakling like you cant do anything but be a burden to others am i right . Such a Worthless being" Hissed Levi . Worthless ? Did Levi Just call me worthless ? Tears Started to fill my eyes but he just looked at me in disgust . Eren Ran over to me but Levi punched him as hard as he could . Eren started to bleed . "Eren !" I Yelled . "You Too Worthless Scum . All you know how to do is use your stupid titan powers and Hurt other people . " Yelled Levi as he kicked Eren . Petra walked over to me and asked if i was okay . Eveyone Looked at Levi and all he did was leave spitting on the ground . "He's .. Acting like the time when he found out about Marissa and Commander Erwin .." Whispered Petra . My Eyes Widened . Had he Seen Me and Eren Yesterday ? I stood up and Ran into Levi's Office .

I Ran As Fast i could and ran into anyone in my way . Soon i reached his office and barged into the room . "Hecho- I mean Levi " I said Determined . Levi turned and gave me a mean look . "Listen , what you saw yesterday-" i Was cut off by the sudden slap that Levi gave me on the cheek . "shut up Worthless Scum " he said . Tears Filled me eyes and words came out of my mouth . "Right Im a Worthless Scum ! i Should've never joined this squad in the first place ! Actually , i Should have never existed to become a burden to you ! I Admired The people in the military and always wanted to become one ! but seeing now that i mean nothing to anyone , Makes me feel like i should have never existed !" i Yelled . i Covered my eyes ,ran into the training room and grabbed my 3DMG . i sneaked out of the base and Made my way up wall maria . "Hey what are you-" Said a guard . I Ignored Him and Jumped off the wall .


	6. Chapter 6 : Under the Moon

**Damn .. Chapter 5 was Soo Violent xC Levi is MADDD . So for any one didnt understand and was confused on How Levi saw the conversation .. I'll Do a Reader's POV Lol . Anyways After that , Please ENJOYYY Omg Romance xD** **Btw , Its Been Two years Since then so Now Eren is Like 18 just Like Yukite Lol . **

_**Chapter 6 : Under the Moon **_

** (Reader's POV)**

Eren Grabbed Yukite's Hand and Dragged Her out of the room . Levi Looked at them in disgust . Seeing him hold her hand like that Made Him so mad He started to rage . Levi decided to stay in the cafeteria and keep watch but His curiosity kept telling Him to follow . "I Wonder what those two brats are talking about" levi Wondered as he cleaned the tables . He Couldnt stop myself from wondering what they were talking about so he just had to take a peek . He Walked slowly to where Eren Dragged Yukite and Listened to their conversation . "I Like you Yukite" Said Eren . Hearing those words made Him rage . He Clutched His hand Into a fist and tried to keep His temper low . The Expression on Yukite's face was just like the expression Marissa Had when she was with commander Erwin . This made Him rage even more because Yukite was Just Like Marissa . Just Then Eren Leaned in and Kissed her On the lips . Levi Couldnt hold it in any longer and left to His office . he grabbed the cup of tea He had earlier and and Smashed it on His desk . "They're the Same .. That expression .. " Said Levi out of anger . He Stood up and Punched the walls causing his knuckles to bleed . Levi Spent the night punching and smashing everything he saw in the room .

The Next day Petra Knocked on Levi's Door and opened it . She saw thousands of cups smashed on the floors and Papers all over the ground . She saw Levi Sitting in the corner of the room with his head down . "H-Heichou .." Petra said Calmly . Levi didnt answer but he stood up , Pushed petra out of the way and headed out to the training room . Petra was Terrified because that feeling of hatred and jealousy again filled the atmosphere . "No way .. he has the same attitude as when marissa was still around ..." Thought petra.

A Few Moments later a Guard ran over to the training room . "(Pant Pant) There's (Pant Pant) Someone that Jumped off wall maria !" Yelled the guard . Everyone ran to see who it was . Eren ran as fast as he could , Knowing that it was Yukite . Petra ran to Corporal Levi And Started to scream . " (Pant Pant) HEICHOU !" screamed Petra . "Are you Happy now ? Yukite jumped over wall maria and is trying to kill herself !" . Levi's eyes widened and ran as as fast as he could to the top of wall maria . Everyone Looked and saw Yukite fighting two titans . Soon more spotted her and 4 more came after her . She was in trouble .

**Yukite's POV (Back to Yukite's story)**

Two Titans Spotted me flying in the air And Headed towards me . These titans were small so i had nothing to worry about . But soon 4 more titans spotted me and started heading my way . they were much huger than the ones before . I Used the rope from my 3DMG And flung to the nearest tree . They Kept following me where ever i went . Soon my Ropes Were going to be busted if i kept using them too much . I Glanced over at the wall and everyone was there . Eren Got His 3DMG Ready and started to jump but Levi Jumped first . I Saw Him Coming and tried to get away as fast as possible . Levi sliced 2 titans and they fell to the ground . "What the hell are you doing stupid brat !" He Yelled as he Tried to slice titans . I Just Ignored him and Kept going forward . "Answer me !" He Yelled even louder . I Just Kept flying forward not facing his direction . My gas tank was almost out but i had to use the last of it . i Kept flying trying to slice the necks of huge titans . Soon My gas tank ran out and i started to fall . Levi flew under me and caught me bridal style . "LET ME GO !" i Said struggling . Levi just held me even tighter .

We started heading for wall maria but Levi's Gas tank started to stutter . "whats going on ?!" I Asked him . "Shit !" he yelled . He Turned the other direction and flew to the nearest trees he could find . We Landed on top of a tree and Levi finally put me on the ground . "What the hell were you thinking ! trying to kill yourself like that !" Yelled Levi with a concerned look . "Well its much better to die protecting wall maria than to die for nothing !" i yelled . Levi and i Looked at each other aggressively and started to argue . i took a step back and almost fell off the tree but Levi caught me and pulled me towards him . I looked into his Grey eyes and could hear my own heart beat . it was beating faster than ever ! Levi let go of my waist and i looked the other direction . "What are we going to do now ?" i asked him . "We Wait for Commander Erwin to come rescue us " He Said looking at the wall . "But first of all , we need to get to higher ground because this tree wont last forever" he said pointing down at the titans trying to climb the tree. Levi told me to climb first in case of my clumsyness and i fall , he could catch me . So I Climbed up the tree and jumped to the highest one next to it . Soon It was going to be dark and we wont be able to see anything .

It Was dark and the only thing showing light was the moon light that shone on us . I started to shiver because of the cold air that just passed by . Levi Scooted closer to me and handed me his cape . "Use it " He said . I Took it and covered myself with it . It was warm and the scent of Levi was pleasant . I Looked at Levi , He had his left hand supporting his head and his eyes were closed . His Hair moved gently With the wind and his breathing was calm . i Started to admire his face . Just then he Opened his eyes . I Looked away in a hurry and pretended to be looking at the moon . I heard him shiver but he tried to hide it . I Took the cape he gave me and spread it out so it could be enough for two people . i Gently Put the cape over him and he Stared at me with surprise . i Started to blush so i looked down . His Hand Gently Swept across my Brown Hair that shone in the moon light . I Looked up at him and he quickly stopped . "S-sorry" he said Looking the other way . i Smiled and Leaned on his shoulder . "The Moon sure is pretty isnt it ?" I asked him . "It Sure is " he said gently . Just Then The moon reminded me of Marissa . I Gathered up my courage to ask him about marissa and was ready to withstand any punishment he gave me . "U-Um .. Was Marissa as pretty as the moon ?" I Asked quietly . Levi didnt reply for awhile but all he did was gently smile . His Gentle smile made my heart skip a beat . "She sure was .." he said Quietly . I Nodded but inside i felt a little strange . "But I met the sun who was much better " He said Looking at me . My Heart started beating faster . I Never saw this side of Levi before . The Always mean and Cruel Levi .. also had a soft and nice side . He Leaned in closer to me and before i knew it His lips were touching mine . My Whole body started to feel hot and my heart was heating up . I Closed My eyes enjoying the moment we had and tried to cherish it as much as i could .


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Omgawd , Last Chapter was romantic a'f ! i was litterely imagining myself kissing Levi xD Anyways Onto the story ~ Heichou for everrrr ~**

_**Chapter 7 : Secrets**_

It Was Morning when i woke up . I was leaning on Levi's Shoulder and his head was leaning on my head . I Smiled and thought about the kiss last night . My Cheeks started to get red and i started to feel hot again . I shook my head and tried to act like nothing ever happened . I Turned and looked at Levi Sleeping . He Slept so peacefully and So Handsomely . I Touched his Soft Hair and Down his cheek . He opened his eyes and i quickly put down my hand. "T-there was a bug on you T-thats why !" I told him . He smirked and Stood up to stretch .The Breezy air flew past his hair and it waved gently in the air . Just Then Commander Erwin and the rest came to rescue us . We Rode on our horses and went back to wall maria .

When we got there , everyone was waiting for me. Mikasa , Armin , and Eren came straight to me and Hugged me . "Yukite ! I was so worried about you !" Cried Mikasa . "Yukite are you alright ?" asked Armin . Eren picked me up and spung me around . "Yukitee ! im glad you're back !" Yelled Eren . Levi glared at me and i gulped . "E-Eren , Put me down " I Said . Eren put me down and everyone gathered around me . "You must be hungry ! follow me and we'll eat !" said Hanji . Everyone left to the cafeteria . I Looked at Levi but then he suddenly changed into his old self . Those mean eyes and that Cruel personality . I wanted to see the Soft and Nice Levi once again .

We were in the cafeteria and everyone was feeding me . Eren gave me a spoon full of Soup and wiped my cheek when ever there was food on there . Captain Levi Looked extremely mad at what every one was doing but he stayed low . I Glanced at Levi Who Was always leaned against the wall and arms crossed . Just Then Levi walked over to me "You , Office , NOW" Yelled Levi . "Whats His problem ?" Muttered everyone . Eren Gave me a look . I Couldnt tell what Eren's expression was but it seemed weird . I walked to Levi's office and knocked on the door . "Its Cadet Haru .." I said . I Opened the door and Levi was sitting with his foot on top of the desk . "Yukite " he said . Hearing him say my name in that sort of tone made me get goose bumps . "H-Heichou ?" I Asked confused . "Dont call me heichou when we're alone " Yelled Levi . "O-Okay ! Levi " I Said Looking down . "Now Listen up , Because we Kissed yesterday , That makes you Mine . So You cant let anyone else touch you , get that ." Levi said trying to hide his nervousness . Hearing Levi say that made me laugh and Blush . "Whats So Funny Brat !" He yelled . He felt humiliated . I Quickly Stopped laughing and just agreed to what ever he said . "A-and You Are to Be keeping this a secret from everyone" Said Levi . "Okay " I Said Nervously . That was a good idea , But it would hurt Eren if he found out . "Im Also Sorry for slapping you yesterday morning .." Said Levi . Levi was apologizing to me ? He was ! I Jumped up and down and silently screamed "I MADE HIM APOLOGIZE !" Levi tuned around at the movements i made . "I was uh .. My leg was itchy" i Said Smiling . "You May Go now " He said . "O-Okay" i Said . i opened the door and i was shocked because Petra was standing in front of me .

"P-Petra " I said . Levi quickly walked towards me and looked at Petra . "Yukite .. May i Talk to you ?" She said silently . I Followed her into the garden and she sat on the fountain . "Eren really likes you .." she said. "And it would hurt him if he Knew what was going on between you and .." her voice faded when she said his name . "Levi" I Suddenly remembered the rumor there was about Petra Having a crush on Captain Levi . "Petra .." I Said Quietly . "Please Choose wisely Yukite . " Muttered Petra as she took her leave . Petra's Words were stuck in my mind and kept on repeating . "Choose Wisely?" I thought to myself .


	8. Chapter 8 : A Sudden Change

**Damnn Petra Found outtt *0* Its Gonna Get more serious now through out the story ^^ I was soo Happy when Levi said that xD Anyways .. Who will Yukite choose ? Its a Hard decision to make xc**

_**Chapter 7: A Sudden change **_

I Went into my room and laid on my bed . "Choose Wisely .." I Thought to myself . Eren's Image came into my head i started to remember all the things he's done for me . Of course Eren would be mad and wouldnt be my friend anymore if he found out .. But Levi .. He Would Become that person he used to be before . He would shut everyone out and Be under Stress Again . But it all Depended on my Heart . Who it belongs to ..

_**~The Next day~**_

The Next day While eating Breakfast Petra Looked at me the whole day . I Felt uneasy because of the face she gave me every time Heichou came close to me . And every time Eren came close to me , Levi would glare at me making me confused on who to pick . My Mind Went crazy . My heart says to choose Levi but my mind says to choose Eren . After breakfast , Levi was having a meeting with commander Erwin . In the training room , Some people were giving us a lesson about other ways to defeat the titan . We stayed in ther the whole day learning new strategies . When it was night time , I waited in his Office as usual , Since i had the permission to come into his office at any time . By the time Levi came back he had a serious look on his face . "Levi ?" I Asked him . He didnt answer . All he did was push me to the wall and kissed me forcefully . "L-Levi ! What is wrong with you !" I yelled as i pushed him back . "I Love you Yukite " He whispered . Hearing that Made my heart flutterer . Levi approached me and touched my Long brown hair . "Go to Sleep " He Ordered . "O-Okay" I said Obeying his orders . I Left into my room . i Could hear my heart beating . my whole face was red and i was feeling really hot .

I Went into the bathroom and washed my face . I Left out into the hall to get a little snack from the cafeteria until i heard a couple of girls from a different squad talking about Levi . I Decided to just pass by but the moment i heard Levi's Name i quickly turned and had all ears towards them . "Corporal is Just So Handsome !" Yelled one girl . "I Heard He's Got Abs !" Said The other . "If any one is every going to see corporal levi's abs , its going to be ME " Yelled the third girl . Hearing all of this , Made my heart hurt in jealousy . "Well too bad ! He's Mine !" i thought in my head and made a pout face . Just then the next thing i heard was my name . "But Dont you guys Think he's been really nice to That one girl ?" Asked One girl . "Which One?" Asked the other . "Her name was .. Yu.. Yukite .. Yukite Haru !" Said The third . I Gulped the moment i heard my name . "I Think They are dating .." said One girl . "No way ! Corporal wouldnt date someone like her ..." Said the other . "SOME ONE LIKE ME ?!" I Thought to myself . Suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder . "Yo Yukite !" Hanji Yelled . The Girls Looked my direction and quickly fled the area . "Hanji ! not so loud !" I said . Hanji looked over to them and said "What were you doing ?" I Quickly tried to make up an excuse . "Uhm .. Practicing my Sneak skills i guess Hahaha .. I Have to go !" I said in a hurry . i Quickly Ran into my bedroom and closed the door .

The next day Heichou had placed us in groups for cleaning duty . But some how today Levi acted different from usual . I was mopping the floors when i accidently slipped and hit my head . Eren Came to my help but i kept an eye on Levi . Usually he'd be on his way . But this time he just stared at me . Levi walked over and splashed me with the bucket full of water . " How clumsy can you be . You dirty old scum bag " Yelled Levi With a serious face . What happened to him ? Levi acted differently today . He must be sick or something . "I-Im alright" i told Eren . Eren walked me to my room to get changed . He waited outside the door while i was changing . "Have you made your decision yet ?" He asked me . "Eh ?" I Said Confused . I Just Remembered that Eren had given me time to make up my mind . I was so Busy being with Levi that i Forgot ! I didnt reply but Eren knew the answer . "Its Alright . I Already know who your heart belongs to ." I Walked closer to the door . "Heichou Isnt it ?" he said Quietly . I Didnt say anything and just kept silent . "Eren .." I said Silently . I Heard foot steps walking away from the door and guessed that he left . But when i opened the door Corporal Levi was there . But he looked different from usual . Suddenly a Slap came across my face . "L-Levi ?" I asked in tears . "dont embarrass Me like that ever again Worthless Scum " he said . Levi called me worthless . This was the second time . "You thought that just because i have been treated you nicely for a few days , that meant that i liked you ?" He said with a serious face . "What ? but yesterday-" I was Cut off . "Yesterday Meant nothing to me . I Simply used you to make you become a Less clumsy person so people wont say my squad is full of clumsy people . " He said looking straight in my eyes . Hearing those words made my heart break in half . I ran out the door and into a place i didnt know of . I Sobbed there nonstop thinking about the words Levi said earlier .

The next day , Commander Erwin announced that They were going on a mission outside of the walls . I Silently Looked at Levi who was already riding his horse . "corporal , I and the survey corps are going to do a search for the Beastly titan . Hearing that it is appearing once again" said Commander Erwin . Everybody gasped in Horror and fear . That was way too dangerous for Them ! i Thought . I Tried to talk but not a word came from my mouth . Probably because Levi glared at me when i tried to speak . The Troop rode off into wall maria and outside of it . As much as i was worried about Levi , I Didnt have the right to be worried about him .


	9. Chapter 9 : Nest of Titans

**Last Chapter got me soo broken hearted :'( Omg Why Did Levi suddenly have a change of heart after meeting with commander Erwin ? What Will Eren do now ? What will Yukite do next ? Read on to find out ! / ~**

_**Chapter 9 : Nest Of the Titans  
**_

Every One headed back into the base and decided to rest . "I am So Glad their gone , We can finally relax" Said Jean as he sat on the chair with his feet on the table . "PUT YOUR FEET DOWN!" Yelled Mikasa as she shoved them . I Glanced over at Eren . But he had his head down. Eren Had Distanced himself from me ever since . Every time i tried to approach him , He would run off . I Started to feel lonely because every time i felt alone , Eren would always be there to accompany me . I Stared off into space and started wondering about Levi . 'I wonder how He's doing .." I Said to myself . "Yukite ! Whats wrong ?" Asked Mikasa . I Broke out of my sudden gaze . Armin walked over and sat next to me . "She looks so sad !" Exclaimed Armin . "I-I do ?" I Asked feeling my cheeks . I Looked over at Petra , Who was looking out the window . Probably thinking about Levi too . The inside of my chest started to hurt as i said those words . Just then something popped into my head . Levi And commander Erwin had a meeting earlier . Probably to talk about the beastly titan mission . But Levi knew i wouldnt let him go or i would follow him , So he said those words to me so i wouldnt follow him on the mission ! everything Made sense ! "Yukite ? Yukite ?" Asked Armin . "Eh ?" I said breaking out of my thoughts again . "we called your name 10 times !" Yelled Mikasa . I giggled a bit and Stood Up . "Where are you going ?" Asked Mikasa . Everyone looked at me including Eren . I Smiled and said , "To Follow My heart" Petra and Eren Knew exactly what i meant and tried to stop me . But before they could say anything i ran off .

If Levi really meant what he said , He Shouldnt care wether i die or not . I've fallen for him . And Even if he was just using me , i Will still Love him . I Grabbed my 3DMG And rode off on a horse . It wasnt too long ago that they had left . I Could see them from a far distance . "Commander ! Someone is behind us !" Yelled someone from the survey corps. Levi turned to see who it was . "Shit !" He Yelled . He saw me riding on a horse behind them . I Gave him a slight smile and a determined face . A Titan came from the side heading my direction . I Jumped off my horse and spun slicing it's weak spot . I Jumped back on my horse continuing to follow the rest . Levi turned his horse and headed for me . "What the hell are you doing ?!" He Yelled as he grabbed me . i Yanked his arm off me . "You Said you didnt love me right ? And That you Only used me right ?" I Asked . Levi gave no answer . "In That case , You Shouldnt care weather i die or not . since i mean nothing to you " I Said With a straight face . I Rode my horse faster leaving Levi . Levi rode his horse after me and Tried to stop me . "Go back now ! its too dangerous !" Levi yelled . I Ignored him and continued on . A Few titans came from the back so me and Levi fought them having to talk through breaths . "Leave" Levi said as he got cut off slicing a titan's neck . "Now !" He yelled . "No !" I Yelled back Cutting a titan's arm off . "I Wont !" This Continued for awhile . Back and fourth We Jumped off our horses , Fought titans and got on our horses again .

"Corporal ! whats going on back there !" Yelled Commander Erwin . We Managed to catch up to the group . "This Pesty Brat Wont leave !" Yelled Levi in an angered tone . Commander looked at me and i gave him a determined face as if saying " I can do it " Commander Erwin Nodded and allowed me to come along . Levi didnt agree to this . Titans Continued to follow us but we managed to kill them before they got close . We Soon entered the forest . Birds Flew All over the place and more titans started to notice us . Since i was on the front Right side , It was more of an opening towards me . A titan started heading my way , I Got my 3DMG ready to use but Levi Jumped first . He Had sliced the titan's neck and flew back to his horse . "I Could have did that myself !" I Yelled at Him . Levi Just Glared at me and i pouted with anger . "We should be heading close now , All we need to do is keep riding forward ." Yelled Commander Erwin .

We rode our horses forward . We saw blue shining lights at the other end of the mountains . "What is that ?" Asked one of the People form the survey corps . We all rode forward , Only to find that it is the nest of all titans . A Giant Portal was connected to a huge boulder , which was where the titans were coming from . "No wonder the population kept increasing , Its because of this thing !" Yelled Commander Erwin In Amusement . I Was shocked to find that such a thing was created leading a way for titans to come into our world . Everyone got off their horses and slowly crouched down trying to take a closer look . "Nobody Make a noise " Whispered Levi . "Especially you " he said pointing at me . I Rolled my eyes and followed the group . "If we can get a giant boulder to close that - what ever it is - then maybe titans will stop coming and increasing " Thought a person from the survey corps . "Are you crazy ?! " i yelled . Suddenly all the titans looked over at us . "Shit !" I whispered . "RUN !" Yelled someone from the survey corps . I got out my blades and flung to a titan's neck . I Sliced as many as i could . Commander Erwin and Levi did the same . The rest of the people from the survey corps decided to abandon the site and run for their lives in horror . "Argh , Soon my Blades are going to be busted !" I Thought to myslef as i sliced a titan's arm off . I Looked at Levi who was fighting 3 titans at once . He spung as so fast gliding up a titan's arm cutting its face , making its way to the neck . I was amazed by Levi's Skills . I Spotted commander Erwin , Giving us a signal to retreat for now . We got onto our horses and made a run for it .

As Soon as we got back to wall rose , Everyone came in our direction . "Where's Petra , Eren , and Mikasa ?" Asked Armin . "What?" Asked commander Erwin . "They Followed Yukite out of wall maria , Didnt you guys see them ?" Asked Armin , Now worrying . "Oh No .." I Said to myself . This time everyone Got on a horse and everyone rode out of wall maria . as soon as we got to the place where the titans spawned , we saw Eren in titan form . Petra and Mikasa were fighting off the titans so Eren couldnt get hurt (Since he's not very good at regenerating yet) I Flung to Eren's Back and stabbed my blade into his skin . "Eren !" I Yelled . "Do you see that boulder ? Try to pick it up like how you did with wall rose , and block the place where titans are spawning at !" I Yelled . I Flung to the nearest cliff and fought off titans giving Eren time . "What is that ?!" Asked everyone . " No time to explain , We have to protect Eren " Yelled Levi as he Spung around . Eren Lifted the heavy boulder , slowly making his way to the place .

We spent our time killing and fighting off titans . One by one Our group was getting short . I Pulled out my blades ready to slice a titan's neck . But as soon as i took it out , They were busted . "damn it !" I Yelled . I Flung to the ground looking for extra 3DMGs . A Titan was standing right Behind me . I Looked Up only to see i was about to be squashed . But suddenly it's leg got cut off and i was being carried . I Looked up and saw that it was Captain Levi . I Layed in his arms treasuring the moment we had until he put me down . "Dont go doing things as dangerous as that brat " Yelled Levi . This time he held me so close our faces were right next to each other . " Excuse me but , WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE !" Yelled Jean as he flew past us . We continued to fight until finally Eren had sealed the spawn . most of the titans around were killed and started to compost . Every one left in joy and happiness . "WE DID IT ! WE CAN FINALLY LIVE IN PEACE !" Yelled Everyone . I Always wished there'd be a day like that . And today was that day . We can Live in Peace .


	10. Chapter 10 : Love (End)

**I Am Soo sorry for not posting a new chapter for about a week xc i went on vacation so i didnt have time . Anyways , I Finished the last chapter last night and WOW i was amazed by what i wrote xD Well Now we know how the titan's population is increasing and how they got into our world . This is the last chapter of the story :'( i feel so bad for Eren xc Dont worry Eren ! You're turn will come !  
**

_**Chapter 10 : Love  
**_

Everyone rode back to wall rose and we celebrated all night . We were all in the cafeteria . I Sat on the couch and went into deep thought . "Whats Going to happen now ?" I Thought to myself . Just Then Hanji Handed me a Drink . "Its A Special day to day ! You could at least take a sip !" Said hanji as she twirled around . I Looked at the drink and took a sip . Since it was my first time , The alcohol Tasted weird and bitter . But as i drank more i got used to the taste . Soon i started to feel dizzy and nonsense came out from my mouth . "why is it so hot ?! i cant breathe in these clothes !" I Started to take off my shirt but Eren came and grabbed me . " Let me go Eren !" I Screamed . but that Only made him hold me tighter . "Yukite ! You're Drunk , You need to sleep !" Yelled Eren . I Pushed him away and landed in someone's arms . I Looked up and saw that it was Levi . "Its you !" I Yellled pointing a finger straight to his head . "You said you didnt love me !" I Yelled as loud as i could . Everyone looked at us including Eren . Levi nervously looked down and tried to take me to my room . "Im Not going anywhere !" I Yelled as i tried to push back . But He was really strong . before i knew it i was in my room . Levi put me on my bed . "Why did you take me here ?! we are nothing !" I Yelled . I stood up and started to hit him in the chest . "Did you know .. How much it hurted me ?!" I Yelled through Tears . Levi pushed me to the wall and kissed me . "What was that for ?! You dont love me !" I Yelled as i pushed him away . Levi pulled me to him and held me so tight i couldnt breathe . "I Love you" He whispered in my ear . I Froze and got all weak . "I Love you so much " He said tearing up . "To the point where i dont know what i should do to protect you " He said . We looked at each other in the eyes . Levi ran his fingers through my hair . A Tear ran down my cheek as i leaned in forward to kiss him . That night , we both embraced each other .

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I Woke up to find Levi by my side . My Head was dizzy and my vision was a blur . "W-what happened ?" i Asked myself . Just Then i remembered what me and Levi had done that night . My whole face became red as i glanced over at Levi . "I Guess he really does have Abs " I Thought to myself as i giggled . I got up and got dressed . When i got back to my room , Levi was gone . I heard his voice coming from the training room . I walked in the halls and everyone congratulated me . "why are you guys doing this ?" I asked . "For your relationship with heichou ! " said Hanji as she hit me on the back . "What ?" I Said shocked . "Everyone knows Now " Said Petra looking down . "Congratulations Yukite " said a voice . I Turned and saw Eren . i Could tell he was really hurt but tried to put on a smile . "i Hope you two last long Yukite " Eren said trying to be Cheerful . "Eren .." I Muttered . Eren gave me a hurtful smile and left as quick as he could . I looked at Petra who was doing the same . 'Im Sorry" I Muttered to Petra . Petra just left without saying a word . I walked into the training room where Levi was standing . "Oh There you are Brat " said Levi . "Dont call me brat !" i Yelled as i pouted . Everyone Laughed , Even Levi . This time for sure , i can teach Levi the true meaning of love ..

_**The End ..**_

_**I Dont Own attack on titan , It all goes to its owners . The only thing i own is my story and my character Haru Yukite . I Hope you all enjoyed this story xD Please write a review so i can improve , THANKS . Please Favorite and Follow ~  
**_


End file.
